


Come Undone

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Series: Of Walls and Nerds [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Delayed Orgasm, M/M, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Sex Toys, tooth achingly sweet as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis has been working too hard and Gladio thinks he needs some TLC and time away from his work.





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of the companion piece to Possession. I wanted to write some soft tender filth, and Gladio tying Ignis up, so this is what we get.
> 
> Thank you as always for comments and kudos, they're all very much appreciated.

Gladio looked. Looking was usually Ignis's thing, he'd stand there with his hips canted just so while Gladio arched for him on the bed, pale green eyes meeting warm amber and feeling more intimate than a thousand kisses. Gladio was usually all about touch, relishing the warmth of Ignis's skin under his hands and lips, lacing his fingers with Ignis's when he took him, bodies pressed together so tightly they were almost one person.

This time he looked. He watched the rise and fall of Ignis's bare chest as he breathed, a little too deeply to be calm, a little too controlled to be natural. His skin was pale, the muscles of his chest and abdomen defined and taut. He had one leg bent upwards, bare heel resting in the sheets, trousers clinging to his thigh, giving away the shape while only hinting at the muscle that lay beneath.

Ignis's arms were stretched up above his head, dark leather cuffs around his wrists keeping them in place if he started to struggle, and his head was tilted back into the pillows, chin up almost defiantly, throat bare and inviting. His glasses lay folded on the bedside cabinet; in their place Ignis wore black silk, carefully knotted behind his head.

“I should go and borrow a camera from Prompto,” Gladio murmured, taking in the view again, just because he could.

“Don't you dare,” Ignis replied, his voice sharp despite his position.

“What,” Gladio asked, teasing as he took a step closer to the bed, and Ignis, “you got a problem with me enjoying the view?”

He couldn't see the look in Ignis's eyes, but he could picture it in his imagination, the sharp glance, the raised eyebrow, as Ignis replied, “It's more that I have a problem with you threatening to leave me like this after promising to take care of me.”

Gladio chuckled, grinning at the answer. He _had_ promised to take care of him. Ignis had been so pent up, so busy in his work. He came to bed after Gladio had fallen asleep, and was up with the larks before Gladio had even cracked an eye. He'd been drinking too much coffee to keep himself going and the tiredness was showing.

Gladio had tried distracting him, fingers working into tense shoulders and lips brushing over the sensitive spot below Ignis's ear, and Ignis had simply shrugged him off. That was when Gladio knew it was serious. That was when he knew he had to do something about it.

Ignis had come home late as usual to find Gladio waiting, with food ordered in from one of Ignis's favourite restaurants, and a bottle of good red wine opened and breathing. Gladio had taken his bag the moment he'd come through the door, silencing his protests with the firm declaration that Ignis was taking the night off. Ignis had been frustrated, tense, and Gladio had stepped in close and stroked his cheek and pleaded, softly, “Please, just let me take care of you for a night?”

It was a dirty trick, really. Gladio had long since learned that the quickest way to get past Ignis's defences was to get under them, rather than trying to break through them. Logic, reasoning; those were Ignis's weapons, and Gladio struggled to turn them against him. Emotion, however, slipped right under them, right under the cool, collected carapace Ignis wore and straight into the soft parts of Ignis's resolve.

Gladio loved him, and that was a weapon Ignis had never managed to defend against.

Ignis had relented with a sigh, and they'd eaten, talking about anything, everything but work. Two glasses of wine later and Ignis had given in to kisses as well, his fingers sinking into Gladio's hair and tightening as Gladio's mouth moved down across his jaw and throat. He'd opened Ignis's shirt button by button, pressing his mouth against bared flesh inch by inch as Ignis allowed himself to be pressed back into the sofa, to be stripped of his shirt.

Then Ignis's phone had rung in his pocket and all the tension Gladio had stripped away returned as Ignis pushed him off and retrieved it. Gladio had gripped his wrist, firmly, keeping him from answering it. “Who is it?”

Ignis looked at the name lit up on his screen. “It's Noct,” he said, his tone suggesting he considered this irrefutable excuse to answer.

“Leave it.”

“What if something's wrong?” Ignis asked.

“Then he'll ring me next,” Gladio answered.

Ignis hesitated, his urge to answer Noct's call almost overpowering him. He wanted the night off, Gladio could see that. He wanted it badly, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd let a call from Noct ring out while he was in Gladio's company. He always picked them up later, made some excuse about the shower, or a meeting, or driving.

The phone fell silent, and they stayed, frozen for a few seconds, waiting for the ringing to shift to Gladio's phone. When long enough had passed that it clearly wouldn't, Gladio reached out, his hand still gripping Ignis's wrist, and plucked the phone from his barely resisting fingers with his free hand. He turned the phone off, and put it down on the table.

“Gladio,” Ignis protested, though his heart wasn't in it.

Gladio had shook his head, and stood up from the sofa, offering his hand to Ignis as invitation. “Come on,” he'd said, “I said I was gonna take care of you, and I meant it.”

He'd pressed Ignis into the bed with his mouth and his hands, and brought the leather cuffs out once Ignis had begun to relax again. Normally the cuffs were used on Gladio; Ignis had a fondness for having him at his mercy, and it was fun to pretend he needed to tie him up in order to do that. The leather was more comfortable than the handcuffs had been, and didn't leave Gladio with suspicious bruises around his wrists when he ended up pulling against them as Ignis tormented him.

Ignis had looked at the cuffs, and then at Gladio, and his silent request for permission, and nodded. Gladio could have smothered him in kisses right there. Giving up control was difficult for Ignis, he knew that, but in private moments he surrendered, and now, when he desperately needed to surrender, he handed Gladio his self control with a nod he'd barely had to think about.

Gladio had kissed Ignis's arms as he fastened them above his head, brushing his lips down the softer, paler flesh on the underside of each, following the contours down to press a kiss into the crook of Ignis's elbow, and then continuing on to his shoulder. Ignis had sighed, trying to push himself to relax properly as Gladio had followed the trail up to his throat, and then found his mouth. The mattress creaked as Gladio shifted his weight so he was kneeling up, straddling Ignis's hips, bent over to kiss him languidly.

When he'd pulled back, Ignis's lips were flushed, his pupils blown. Gladio reached down and plucked the glasses carefully from his face, folding them and placing them on the night-stand. In their place he picked up the length of black silk that had been lying there since last week, when they'd last used it. It was always, in Gladio's opinion, a shame to cover Ignis's eyes, but Ignis he always enjoyed it when they did, and Gladio was determined that tonight was going to be about making Ignis relax and stop thinking. He couldn't stop thinking if he could see what Gladio was doing, couldn't let go if he was anticipating every sensation Gladio was about to give him.

Ignis's lips had parted, and then he swallowed, arching his head back a little as Gladio pressed the silk over his eyelids and slowly ran it down over his temples and into his hair. Ignis had lifted his head without instruction, allowing Gladio to connect the ends of the silk around the back of his head and carefully tie it into a knot. “Comfortable?” Gladio had asked.

“Yes,” Ignis had said, his voice a little softer than it had been. He breathed deeply, trying to keep his breath even, and Gladio had smiled down at him before he shifted, removed his weight from the bed, and took a step back.

Fuck but Ignis was beautiful. Lying prone, bound, pale and perfect, half undressed on the bed and waiting. Gladio could keep him like this forever.

“I _am_ going to take care of you,” he assured, placing the flat of his hand against Ignis's stomach and stroking up, over Ignis's chest and towards his throat. He followed the line of his throat up to his cheek, and paused there to stroke his thumb over the soft skin.

“Get on with it, then” Ignis replied, his face turned towards the ceiling and sounding more like the sharp, demanding Ignis that Gladio knew than he had in days.

“How come you're still bossy when you're the one tied up?” Gladio asked, almost conversationally as he turned away to pull supplies out of the night-stand, ready. Lubricant, condoms because he wasn't making Ignis deal with more mess than necessary right now no matter how fun it was, and a couple of other things he put ready to hand, enjoying the fact that Ignis couldn't see what Gladio had in store for him.

“Because we don't own a gag,” Ignis replied, smartly.

Gladio laughed at the response. “Might have to do something about that,” he said.

“You enjoy making me scream too much for that,” Ignis pointed out, tilting his head as if he was trying to discern what Gladio was up to based on sound alone.

Gladio stripped his shirt off, and tossed it carelessly into a corner. “A gag won't make you silent,” he countered, “just harder to understand.”

“Yes,” Ignis replied, his tone drier than the Estersands, “because you struggle to achieve that without assistance.”

Gladio pulled his belt from his trousers and unzipped, pushing the last of his clothes off before he said, “Being a sarcastic prick doesn't work when you're complimenting me.”

“Are you naked yet?” Ignis asked, impatience clear in his tone.

“You know, for someone that just wanted to do his paperwork and get an early night, you're eager.”

Ignis sighed, exasperation showing in the sound and the way his chest heaved. “Gladio,” he said, his tone slightly clipped, “I've been hard since you took my shirt off, and you've done nothing but tease me since. Of course I'm eager.”

Gladio grinned, despite knowing that Ignis couldn't see it. He moved up to the bed, his legs pressing against the side as he placed a hand on Ignis's raised knee and ran it along the inside of his thigh, towards his hips. “Feeling cramped in there, is it?” he asked.

Ignis inhaled deeply, slowly, as Gladio's hand trailed along his thigh and came to rest a mere inch away from where he wanted it. He exhaled again when Gladio made no further movement, and said, “Somewhat.”

Gladio trailed the backs of his fingers up the crease in Ignis's trousers where his leg was bent, carefully avoiding brushing over his groin, and moved up to Ignis's belt. He unfastened it with one hand, almost carelessly, pulling the leather free of its holding in one quick, easy movement. He pulled the belt tight to release the buckle, pulling perhaps a little tighter than he needed to so that Ignis breathed in and lifted his hips. He slid the metal loop of the buckle clear of the leather, and then reached in to pop Ignis's button free with one hand.

Ignis inhaled, and held his breath during each movement, exhaled softly after, awaiting the next. Gladio watched his face as he worked, watched the bob of Ignis's Adam's apple in his throat as he swallowed, and the tightening of the muscles in his stomach. He eased Ignis's fly down, watching Ignis tilt his head back into the pillow and drop his leg down to the bed.

“Better?” he asked.

Ignis swallowed before he answered. “Not much,” he said.

Gladio grinned again, resting his hand on the centre of Ignis's stomach once more. The muscles flexed and twitched under it and he watched Ignis prepare himself for Gladio to move, and then swallow when it didn't happen. Only then did Gladio shift his hand, running it down so that his fingers landed just inside Ignis's trousers, brushing below the cloth to grace his hip and then surface again up the side of his waist.

He clambered onto the bed again, straddling Ignis and settling his weight over the man's hips as he placed his other hand at Ignis's waist as well. He watched Ignis as he started to massage, warm, callused hands brushing up his stomach, over his chest and shoulders. He ran his thumbs over and around Ignis's nipples, watching him tilt his head back, sticking his chin in the air at the sensation.

Gladio shifted as he began to run his hands up Ignis's bound arms, leaning over him as his hands came to rest just below the leather cuffs. Ignis was so slender, and Gladio so large that even a couple of inches from Ignis's wrist, Gladio's thumb could meet his fingers. He took a moment to enjoy the sensation, to let Ignis feel his presence over him before he bent down and kissed him, tongue pressing into Ignis's mouth.

Ignis returned the kiss, his tongue meeting Gladio's, questing for entry into Gladio's mouth. He pressed up as Gladio drew back, trying to chase him for more, and Gladio turned his head and pressed Ignis firmly into the bed as he leaned down and kissed him again. Ignis's legs shifted, Gladio could feel it, and his hips rolled up for a little more contact despite his trousers remaining in the way.

Gladio pressed Ignis's arms down into the bed again, and then stroked his hands down the length of them until he reached his chest. He placed one hand gently around Ignis's throat as he kissed him, and then drew away, keeping Ignis from leaning up to chase his mouth with only the barest of pressure there. He felt Ignis swallow against his hand, and then his lips parted as he breathed, a little more breathless than he'd been before.

“I'm gonna take real good care of you,” he promised, before he removed his hand, and then tugged the pillow out from under Ignis's head. He clambered off him, ignoring the erection that hung between his own legs as he moved down and gripped Ignis's trousers in both hands. The temptation was strong to just tear them off, to expose Ignis and drink in the view of him bound, and hard, and waiting, but he resisted. It was better to watch the slight stutter of Ignis's breath as Gladio inched his trousers down, pressing his mouth to the exposed hip bone, the soft, milky skin where his thigh joined his hip, the inside of his thigh, the curve at the inside of his knee, his calf, his ankle, and then the arch of his foot.

He dropped Ignis's trousers to the floor and retrieved the pillow before he said, “Roll over.”

Ignis gave a huff of exasperation before he complied, and Gladio tucked a hand under his hip to help him move. “Don't huff at me,” he said, giving Ignis's hips a tug upwards, getting him to position himself so he could slip the pillow beneath his hips. “You know this position drives you crazy.”

Ignis turned his head, resting his cheek in the sheets as Gladio stroked his hands over Ignis's back, settling his hips back down so that he was positioned just right. They both liked to face each other, to hold each other as they came, to kiss in the immediate aftermath of orgasm, when their heart rates were beginning to settle again and their skin felt alive and their breath was short. Gladio liked to watch Ignis's mouth fall open as he came, his head arching back, but for sheer, limb trembling pleasure, Ignis utterly lost his composure like this. Face pressed into the bed, hips angled up just so, so that when Gladio thrust in he pressed his whole body into him, everything going into the movement of his hips, and it was all Ignis could do to grip at the linens with his fingers and try to say Gladio's name. “You drive me crazy,” Ignis said, relaxing by degrees into his position again as Gladio took to massaging his back.

“I love you too,” Gladio replied, before he moved down to run his hands over Ignis's legs, trailing kisses after his hands.

Ignis murmured softly, no other reply forthcoming as Gladio massaged and kissed his calves, planted tender kisses against the backs of his knees, and trailed his lips over Ignis's thighs. Gladio paused to spread Ignis's legs, kneeling between his knees, and then planted a kiss against Ignis's buttock.

“Gladio,” Ignis said, his voice soft.

Gladio pressed another kiss, nearer to the cleft of Ignis's ass. “Just relax,” he said, his breath gusting over Ignis's skin, and then he pressed in, brushing his tongue over ridged flesh. Ignis took a sharp breath inwards, and Gladio brushed the tip of his tongue over Ignis's rim again, taking his time as he traced his name against the flesh.

Ignis exhaled shakily, a small noise escaping him as he shifted his hips a little, pressing up so that Gladio could access him better. Gladio took it as encouragement, and pressed in to brush his lips over Ignis before returning to small flickers of his tongue, and slower, languid licks.

He hadn't finished tracing the words _I love you_ before Ignis whimpered, face turning into the bed before he said Gladio's name in a whine. Gladio grinned, kissed at Ignis firmly, pressing his tongue in just a little to draw another needy noise from him, and then drew back.

“You sound great like that,” Gladio said, his tone carrying an edge of a tease.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Ignis grumbled, his voice muffled into the bed.

Gladio laughed, planting his hand firmly on Ignis's buttock and giving it a squeeze as he moved and retrieved things from the night-stand “I plan to,” he promised, “eventually.”

There was an impatient huff from Ignis as Gladio tore open a condom and rolled it down a toy. It was slender, curved, designed to slide in with ease, and Gladio applied lubricant over it before he pressed the head of it to Ignis, letting it just press against him for now. Ignis gave a small gasp, rolling his hips up against the toy. Gladio leaned over Ignis, balancing his weight on his other hand as he brushed his lips against Ignis's ear. “I want to make you come undone,” he said, his voice a low, steady thrum. “Then I'm gonna fuck you,” he promised, “and then I'm gonna make you come undone again.”

Ignis made a small noise, rolling his hips up against the toy again. “Gladio,” he whispered, pleading in his tone.

“You have no idea how fucking good you sound,” Gladio growled, nipping at the shell of Ignis's ear with his lips before he began, very slowly, to push the toy inside Ignis. Ignis groaned at the intrusion, a mixture of relief and pleasure, and Gladio kissed the spot just below his ear as he settled the toy all the way inside. “So fucking good,” he praised.

He gave Ignis a moment to get used to the sensation. The toy was nowhere near as thick as Gladio, but the curve in its shape meant it brushed nicely against his prostate. Gladio drew it back out, not quite all the way, before he pushed it back in again, tortuously slow. Ignis gasped into the sheets, turning his head to one side again so that Gladio could see the way his mouth opened with wordless, near soundless pleasure. His shoulders flexed, pulling almost absently at the cuffs holding him in place as Gladio drew the toy back out again, and Gladio watched as Ignis arched his neck as he drove it back inside in a firm, slow press that ran every inch of the thing over all the best spots.

He kept going, peppering Ignis's back and neck in lazy kisses as he fucked him with the toy until Ignis was starting to squirm. “Gladio,” he whimpered, pleaded, cheek pressed hard into the bed as Gladio drew the toy back again, never fast enough to send shocks of pleasure through him, keeping it at a slow, persistent pace that never let the pleasure fade, but never let it crest either. “Please?” he asked, his voice a little higher than usual.

Gladio pressed a slow, open mouthed kiss to the back of Ignis's shoulder, pressing his lips and his tongue to the tattoo no one but they knew Ignis even had. He pushed the toy in, firmly, slowly, one more time, so that Ignis's breath shuddered, and then drew it all the way out, inch by slow inch.

Ignis panted into the bed once it was out, and Gladio pressed another kiss to Ignis's spine before he moved, and sat up. “Think you're ready for me?” he asked, removing the condom from the toy, and dropping it in the bin they kept by the bedside, at Ignis's behest. Gladio didn't care if he was picking up used condoms from the floor the day after, but Ignis objected. He dropped the toy onto the night-stand, done with for now.

“Yes,” Ignis answered. “Just,” he began, his usual, demanding sharpness returning briefly, but it didn't last before he swallowed, his need becoming audible again as he said, “please? Yes.”

Gladio laughed, unable to keep his grin down as he rolled a condom onto himself and slicked up with a little more lubricant. “All right,” he said, adjusting the exact tilt of Ignis's hips, and positioning his legs again before he leaned over him, settling his cock just so against Ignis. It made all the promise of penetration without following through. “You just relax, let me do the work.”

Ignis gave a small murmur of assent before Gladio pressed in, guiding himself in with a hand as he slowly entered Ignis. He groaned as he did, as stunned as always at just how damn good Ignis felt. It never mattered whether he was taking Ignis, or Ignis was taking him, this moment, where they got this close at last, this was always perfection. Gladio's life could be made up of this moment and he'd never tire of it. Ignis's heat, his skin pressed against Gladio's, his flesh surrounding him, firm and yielding and _hot_ , it was how he wanted to feel forever.

Ignis gasped under him as Gladio finally settled inside him, taking a second to enjoy the blissful connection before he did anything else. Gladio rested his weight on one elbow, keeping his chest pressed to Ignis's back, and slid his other hand underneath Ignis's thigh, holding it in place before he began to move.

Ignis tucked his face into the linen and groaned as Gladio drew back, and then pushed back in. He kept the same pace he'd set with the toy, at first, just revelling in Ignis's every twitch, and gasp, and quiet murmur of pleasure. He started to pick up the pace when it became too much for himself, and Ignis began to groan, and then cry out as Gladio thrust in harder, fucking him into the bed.

When Ignis cried Gladio's name, his voice muffled but desperate, pleasured, Gladio picked up the pace a little more, thrusting into him hard. He pressed his mouth to Ignis's shoulder and growled against his skin, his voice rough with curses and confessions of love and Ignis's own name. Ignis replied with little more than groans and cries that increased in volume, his arms flexing as he pulled against the cuffs.

“Gladio, please?” he begged, “I need to. Please?” He didn't have to say what he needed to do for Gladio to know, and Gladio bit at his shoulder as he thrust in harder and made Ignis yelp with pleasure.

“Gladio!” his name was said as a prayer, a plea, an exultation.

“I'm not done with you yet,” he said, his own breath short, his own orgasm fast racing up on him. He thrust into Ignis hard, and Ignis cried out loudly, wordlessly as Gladio did the same again. He only lasted another few thrusts before Gladio came with a shudder and buried his face into the back of Ignis's neck as he rode it out inside him.

Ignis's voice was desperate as Gladio stilled inside him. “Please,” he begged, “I can't.”

Gladio hushed him, making soothing sounds. “Don't worry,” he said, “I got you.” He pulled out, to a whimpered protest and sound of disappointment from Ignis, and reached for the other thing he'd pulled out ready on the night-stand

He leaned back, even though Gladio wasn't sure his own legs would carry him at the moment, and slid the other toy inside Ignis, eliciting a gasp from him. Then he knelt up, properly, and pulled the condom off himself.

Ignis made soft, shuddering sounds of continued pleasure, but his frustration was starting to show through as Gladio dropped the condom into the bin and grabbed the toy's remote. “Gladio, please,” he said, and it was becoming more of a demand than a plea.

Gladio tugged Ignis's hips up again with both his hands, drawing a gasp from him as the toy shifted inside him with the movement, and then pulled the pillow out of the way. “Roll over again,” he said.

“Gladio, I _swear_ ,” Ignis began, pleasure giving way to frustration, giving way to the potential for irritation.

Gladio pressed a button on the remote, sending the toy buzzing at high intensity inside Ignis, making him cry out. Gladio let it last a few seconds, to serve as his answer, before he commanded, again, “Now roll over.”

Ignis did, his limbs slightly uncoordinated and weak, and Gladio guided him onto his back, and spread his legs again. “I said I was gonna make you come undone again, didn't I?” Gladio pointed out. “I keep my promises.”

“Gladio,” Ignis said, his voice shaky and breathless, “if you don't let me finish soon I swear by the _Six_ , I will make you pay for it.”

Gladio smirked, hitting the button on the remote to send the toy buzzing hard inside Ignis again. He grinned as Ignis's hips lifted upwards, and then back down, trying to chase the sensation. “What you gonna do?” he asked, “Make me wear this through a dinner again?” He ran his hand along the inside of Ignis's thigh. “Suck me off in the gym's showers so I have to be quiet and quick?”

“I will burn every pack of cup noodles I _find_ ,” Ignis hissed.

Gladio stared at him for a moment. Ignis's hair was dishevelled, his mouth flushed, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, his limbs trembling as he squirmed against the toy inside him. “You are _brutal_ ,” he said.

“ _Gladio_!”

“It's a good thing I love you,” Gladio said, before he leant down and took Ignis's cock into his mouth. The pleasured yelp from Ignis was worth it as Gladio sank down and sucked. He set up a steady rhythm, head bobbing up and down Ignis's length. He took Ignis all the way into his throat and swallowed around him, holding his hips in place as he did.

Ignis didn't seem able to find words any more. His cries of Gladio's name quickly became simple cries, and Gladio could hear the cuffs straining against the bed. He let the toy pulsate inside Ignis, working his prostate while his tongue worked Ignis's cock until Ignis's cries became faster, and more urgent.

He drew back, and then sank down again in long strokes of his lips, playing his tongue over the tip of Ignis's cock before he sank all the way down on him again, taking him right down his throat. Ignis cried out, and shuddered, and Gladio felt him come down his throat. He kept sucking drawing Ignis's orgasm out of him until Ignis stilled beneath him, and there was no more to swallow.

Then he tuned the toy off, and gave one last suck as he rose off Ignis's cock and looked down at him. He looked spent, utterly boneless and breathing hard on the bed, his cheek resting against his arm and his mouth open as he panted for breath.

“Am I forgiven?” Gladio asked.

Ignis breathed heavily, unable to gather a response at first. Eventually he said, simply, “Yes.”

“I should get Prompto's camera for this, too,” Gladio said, smiling down at Ignis, spent, and prone, and sated, the trials of work utterly forgotten.

It took Ignis a few seconds to gather himself to reply again. “Maybe next time,” he said, finally.

Gladio laughed at the response. It can't have been that infuriating if there was a next time on the cards. “Hold on,” he said, “I'm gonna take this out.”

Ignis held his breath as Gladio grasped the toy and eased it free. Ignis gave a roll of his hips at the sensation, and then collapsed back onto the bed, still short of breath. Gladio leaned over to place it back on the night-stand, and then he slid his fingers up and along Ignis's cheek, pushing the blindfold up.

Ignis blinked at him, bleary and unfocused as Gladio pulled the silk away, and then leaned in and took a kiss. Ignis kissed him back, tongue meeting Gladio's lazily, and Gladio deepened the kiss, pouring affection into it.

“You remember where my mouth has been, right?” he asked, when he pulled back. 

Ignis endeavoured to shrug, despite his hands being tied above his head. “Practically everywhere,” he answered.

“You don't mind?” Gladio asked. No kisses after Gladio had put his tongue in Ignis's ass was pretty much one of the few hard rules Ignis kept to. Normally, at least.

“After that,” Ignis said, his expression a little soft, “I think it would be cruel of me to make you brush your teeth now for a simple kiss.”

Gladio laughed at the answer, and pressed in to take another, slow, deep kiss. Ignis returned it, his back arching a little as he pressed himself up into Gladio. “Are you going to untie me now?” Ignis asked, when their mouths parted.

Gladio made a thoughtful noise. “I dunno,” he said, “I kinda like the fact that you have to stay here.”

Ignis smiled at him, fondly, but shyly. “I think,” he said, “after this week, I'm going to take a couple of days off.”

Gladio smiled, pleased with that news. “Where do you wanna go?” he asked.

Ignis's shy smile lingered as he shook his head. “Nowhere,” he said. “Except right here, with you.”

Gladio looked down at Ignis. “Deal,” he said, pressing down for another kiss.


End file.
